


未尽之言

by Chestnutcream



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: Bertie表白Jeeves离开Bertie用了漫长的时间来想念他直到再见不是BE但是很丧搬旧文





	未尽之言

**Author's Note:**

> 有些话想说在前面。  
> 这篇很早很早之前就想写，一直拖了几个月。  
> 想着新年新气象，熬到半夜终于码完了。  
> 当初那种想倾诉的，堵在嗓子眼的悲痛，还有强烈期望，早已消失殆尽。  
> 借着留下来的淡淡余味，码出来算是给过去的自己一个交代。
> 
> 严格来说这并不是属于谁的故事。  
> 在我心中，尤其不该是管家和少爷的。  
> 他们单纯而美好。  
> 我可能只是想借着他们，  
> 讲个脑子不太好使的人，  
> 把恋心突然丢上情感天平，  
> 最终把一切搞砸了的蠢故事。
> 
> 夹带的私货太多，而且整体比较丧。  
> 其实不太适合新年。  
> （讲道理也不适合任何一个时间。  
> 希望不要给别人带来不适。  
> 谨慎阅读吧。

当啷——

当啷当啷——

半透明的冰块在威士忌里漂浮，沾染了几分茶色，随着摇动翻滚着，跟杯壁撞击发出脆响。

三块冰。

多出的那块因为拥挤，大半被拱出了液面。

突兀着，尖锐着。

不经意间就把Bertie的心脏划了个小破口。

思念涓涓流淌，随之而来的是那些已在脑海里逐渐飘远的回忆，甜蜜又苦涩。

到现在，他甚至可以说是享受思念的。

即使某时也可成利刃，挖下心头一块血肉。

但大部分时间，它都是浅淡的，像碗素面，足够填饱饥肠。

回忆则会让他吃好些苦头。

它们就像不懂事的小孩子，在他的心里乱闯乱撞。

把他花费大量时间码放整齐的那些，

踹翻、撕烂、践踏。

不负责任极了。

 

Jeeves已经离开很久了。

久到日历换了一个又一个。

春去冬来。

连年阴雨的伦敦色调无数次在灰亮和灰暗间更迭。

Bertie以为一切会很容易遗忘，毕竟他的记性并算不上好。

像是他记不起前一晚吃的是肉是鱼。

上一杯酒是伏特加还是威士忌。

他以为生命里那些关于Jeeves的故事，

就像是作家手里的，画上了最后一页句号的书本。

只待合卷封存，丢进尘埃遍布的黑室。

再也不见。

 

他发现他错了。

也许那些记忆蒙尘，也许飘远，

也许令他能拽回某些事的绳索都已无影无踪。

也许他不再能记起Jeeves说过什么，做过什么，甚至长什么样子。

但Jeeves一直都在他的世界里。

从他走进的那一天，就再没走开。

 

最早Jeeves也是加三块冰的。

直到他发现Bertie可以端着一杯酒在屋里晃来晃去，拖着他聊一下午闲天。

酒才喝了一口。

他便减少了冰块的用量。

某天Bertie发表完关于姨妈的控诉三连，愤愤不平地抓起杯子灌了一口杯中物，并诧异于它的味道并未变得寡淡。

Jeeves微微一笑：“为了保持它的风味，先生，我擅自调整了冰块的用量。”

也是很后来他才知道，其中也有担心他身体的成分在内。

他叔叔姨妈多好吃，但消化系统多少都有些问题。

他不知什么时候打听来了。

那之后他会捡冰盒敲出的最小的两块冰，放进他的杯中。

Bertie总是会被Jeeves这种甚至可以说深藏的，细微的关怀打动。

 

那阵子，Bertie还喜欢往威士忌里加苏打水。

喧闹的气泡们会一举在口腔里爆破，包裹的二氧化碳带着酒香呛进鼻子。

非常提神醒脑，他爱极了那一瞬间的爽快。

Jeeves走后他再也没这么喝过。

他知道如果他说，Ean也能为他准备出一模一样的东西来。

没必要。

现在，他端着里面有三块冰块的威士忌，喝了一口。

也很好，他更能品出酒的甘醇。

较低的温度会让威士忌少些辣味更容易入口。

很好喝。

只是不是两块冰的苏打威士忌而已。

 

Bertie一度以为自己离不开Jeeves了。

Jeeves把他照顾的太好。

饮食起居自不必说，事无巨细，他是整个伦敦甚至整个英国最好的男仆。

他还是世界第一的消防员。

情愿也好，不情愿也罢。

也许获益，也许并不。

甚至可能在事件结束时Bertie还用伊顿蓝的鞋套配棕色皮鞋。

他总会变着花样把自己主人救出火海。

Bertie最早还是为之惊叹的。

到了看着Jeeves，嘴巴张大像鱼一样，开合半天也说不出话的程度。

后来次数多了，他也逐渐习惯了，干脆放纵天性四处招惹麻烦。

说是招惹麻烦可能不太公平。

大部分时间他都是被各种人胁迫指使搞东搞西。

他是出于好心。

Jeeves应该也是知道这一点的。

他从未因此表现出丝毫不满。

反倒是经常因为Bertie的奇怪品味叹息扼腕。

 

有些时候Bertie甚至会觉得自己恃宠而骄。

带着Jeeves，走在Agatha姨妈面前他都脚下生风。

偶有听到别人说嘴。

说他也就是靠着Jeeves，没了他，他什么都不是。

他愤愤不平。

回家路上踩草踢石子儿。

看到Jeeves的瞬间什么气都没了。

晚饭前还吃了两个煎蛋卷。

即使在他漂在海里，

无处可依的时候。

他仍会觉得。

没关系。

有Jeeves呢。

他就是这么近乎盲目的信任、依赖着他。

 

碾碎的麦芽，混着热水，过滤，加入酵母，在桶里，持续发酵。

咕嘟咕嘟的冒着气泡。

某日飘起醇香。

后被人盛出装入瓶中，贴上标签，用大车装走。

分散到各个商店集市去卖。

所以酒是什么时候产生的呢？

第一个酒精分子的产生？

第一个气泡冒出水面？

还是第一缕飘进酿酒师鼻子里的香气？

说是它们被买走的那一刻，这种答案，也是会有人认同的吧。

Bertie对Jeeves的感情是什么时候产生了质变。

这两个问题一样无解。

 

年轻时的爱意来去太快。

很难分清是状似不经意的关心，过于接近时的轻微触碰，还是其他的什么。

具体是哪个时刻，让他动了心。

很久之后的后来，他一直在思考。

如果让这份感情如酒般再沉淀下去。

几十年后，冲动不再，激情化为柔水。

那时再开口。

是不是会有更好的结局。

他想不出来。

岁月会使人改变。

岁月会使人面目全非。

Bertie仍是Bertie，Jeeves仍是Jeeves。

这个可能性又有多少。

这是个越想越深陷的问题。

 

最后那晚的场景，即使Bertie不去想。

它也会不时浮现在他的脑海里。

一个周末的晚上。

台灯昏黄的灯光。

壁炉把空气烘得有些干燥，鼻黏膜像是扒在了鼻子里，不舒服。

有淡淡花香。

手边有酒，已经喝了两杯，这是第三杯。

已经有点微醺了。

Jeeves也喝了一些，但应该是没有他多。

Bertie眼前有些雾蒙蒙。

两个人东一句西一句扯了很多。

后来不知怎么，Jeeves提起一位女性。

也并不全是夸奖。

但是一句一句入耳，拼凑成一个很不错的人的模样。

这让Bertie喝进的酒都凝成了块状，卡在消化道的每一处。

吞咽不得。

他心里长了草，逐渐焦躁。

血从四肢抽离涌上心口，又冲上头顶。

他借着酒劲儿一拍桌子站了起来。

“Jeeves！其实我对你……………！”

“DON’T！”

Jeeves的眼神瞬间尖锐，大声喝止。

像是要把他接下来的话刺穿，粉碎，让它们永久的消散在世界上。

仿佛它们不曾出现。

Bertie受了激，声音更大。

“我爱你！”

 

蠢啊。

太蠢了。

世上不会有更加愚蠢之事了。

尚未明了的心情就在焦躁的混乱中脱口而出。

在最差的时机。

确实。

不仅是友谊，他确实在Jeeves身上渴求着更多。

再来一次，

他也不一定能做的更好。

但…………仍是太过愚蠢了。

 

Bertie说完便意识到了，站在原地呆呆地看对方。

看着对方的表情是如何碎裂，垮塌，最后陷成了他不曾看过

但是确是无法挽回的模样。

Bertie这才开始慌乱，疯狂寻找着弥补的方法。

为时已晚。

“可能是我该离开的时候了。”

Jeeves深深看了他一眼，迅速地回房收拾了行李。

 

快，说点什么。

Bertie连脚都迈不开。

快点啊，他要走了，快想啊。

Bertie手和嘴都在打颤。

这次没人再能救他了。

他也要失去一切了。

 

最后时分。

Jeeves在门口公式化地说些“感谢您长时间的照顾”之类的废话。

看向他的眼睛里已经没有他了。

Bertie紧咬着牙才能不让眼泪滚下来。

“………………….Sorry”

他尽全力才让声带颤动出几个音节，即使他好像全身都开始抖了。

“What for？Sir.”Jeeves叹气，“What for？”

他脸上又有了那么一丝笑模样。

挤出来的，能让人从头到脚凉透的笑。

暖过春日的室内，Bertie冻成一尊冰雕。

 

不过最终他也没等到Bertie说出口。

门锁扣上的声音合上了Bertie几乎就要敞开的心扉。

What for？

因为我没想到事情会变成这个样子？

因为我希望一切都好好的？

因为无意成为你的负担？

因为不想这样伤害到你？

因为…………………..

………………….

………………….

………………….

我爱你…………………….？

 

Bertie的膝关节失了力，接着是踝关节，最后全身都瘫软了。

像个断线娃娃一样摔倒在地毯上。

微微蜷缩起身体。

失声痛哭。

 

喜欢上你，真是对不起。

 

感到抱歉的。

感到遗憾的。

他想要表达，再没机会表达的东西有太多。

或许是满腔感情投出去的太多，太满。

或许是把话说得太早，太快。

本不该这样的。

短暂的激痛干脆利索地抹杀了他所有春暖花开的迷恋和不切实际的幻想。

之后就是彻骨的哀恸。

想起Jeeves的每一刻都像赤脚走在刀尖上。

也像化冻一半的肉。

切不开，拿刀卡着，梆梆地往案板上砸。

再分不开，便拿手掰。

生生把夹杂着冰晶的一根根肌肉纤维撕扯断裂。

没有血。

扔在桌子上的是他自己都厌弃的，

两半的，不再跳动的心脏。

 

Jeeves在他生活中占比太大。

一切都太过习以为常了。

一时全部抽离，他才惊而发现自己所剩无多。

在之后的日子里，

与日俱增的思念缓慢又持久地一寸寸浸润心田。

就像墨汁洇过稿纸。

染了十指桌面。

舍不得，也洗不掉。

他最深沉的悲痛，不是因为失去爱人。

而是一位重要的朋友。

一位亦师亦友的朋友。

对他来说，Jeeves意味着太多。

即使可能对他来说，自己什么都不是。

过去象征友情爱情的时刻，

都成了隔着玻璃，电视屏幕里的映像。

又或者海市蜃楼般的假象。

是否他从未在乎的跟自己一样多。

他也为此难过。

 

后悔吗？

他经常会想。

人生不像戏剧。

不是预演也没有彩排。

在只一次的岔路口，

Bertie在台上愣住，在观众目光注视下，喊出了那句“Fire!”而已。

He played all his cards.

Winner takes it all.

但这场滑稽剧中，谁又是赢家？

众人皆输的赌局，是谁拿走了全部筹码？

他总在思考。

无数时间回转在他脑中的无数个念头中，

只有一个永恒存在，

鲜明又冰冷。

 

要是，

没有心动就好了。

 

这本来，会是一段很好的关系的。

只是人心贪婪，

想要的总比得到的多。

 

后来他意识到，他们从未站在平等的地方。

这也是很久之后才想明白的事了。

他是男仆，他是主人。

除去这一点，Jeeves什么都比他强。

他能解救他于危机之中。

能在他尴尬时补上最恰当的话。

能用不着痕迹又最让他舒心的方式抚平他的内心。

但他不行。

这一认知在浮现的同时也从内部撕裂了他。

 

曾经，偶有几次他瞥见Jeeves因某事苦恼沉思。

也确实听到过他的叹息。

但他知道自己无法提供比Jeeves脑内那些更优秀的解决方法。

也知道自己根本无从安慰。

他只是个小孩子。

看着长辈在发愁。

拼尽全力也只可能是把自己最心爱的糖果拿出来分享。

 

这些曾经只是在心上留下浅浅划痕的事，如今无限放大。

无力。

无能为力。

他痛恨这样的自己。

他试图改变却没有方向。

他想要成长却没有力量。

无力。

无能为力。

毕竟Bertram Wilberforce Wooster不是Reginald Jeeves。

Jeeves可能是Bertie的救赎，但他却不是他的。

 

Jeeves是万能的。

 

而Bertie，只是Bertie。

 

一个笨蛋。

把一切搞砸了的傻子。

世界空茫的一无所有之人。

 

太过绝望。

绝望在体内疯狂旋转搅烂了他的内脏。

很多陷入自我厌恶的夜晚，他撕扯、啃咬着被套、枕头。

无声尖叫。

直到天明，

再装作若无其事地顶着黑眼圈开启新的一天。

“先生，您还好吗？用不用联系医生？”Ean担心地问道。

“没关系，做了噩梦而已”他微笑。

 

只是噩梦来的太过频繁。

他整个人都是酥脆的，仿佛一碰触就会碎裂。

快要站不住了。

他想向世界投降。

想要痛哭，想要崩溃，想干脆堕入无尽的，黑色粘稠的绝望海洋。

他们Wooster不会服输。

这句话吊着他最后一口气。

曾经挂在嘴边的，信口跟Jeeves鬼扯时用的俏皮话。

如今像是魔法咒语一般撑起了他的骨架。

也不知自己到底是软弱还是坚强，Bertie苦笑。

自我散尽的如今，它是他唯一的浮木。

碎掉又重组的人形，所有零件都是勉强拼凑在一起。

摇晃着前进。

一边走一边掉，

一边掉一边捡。

不要紧。

他还可以。

 

其实也并没有非常凄惨，大部分时间他过得不算难。

没有小说中的茶饭不思，寝食难安。

除去最初几日极端情绪在显现身体上的激烈反应，

他吃得香，睡得着，也没有因此消瘦。

照样跟哥们儿们插科打诨，跟姨妈们斗智斗勇。

后来甚至逐渐摸出门道，学会从一些麻烦中全身而退。

不再会经常被他人烦扰。

他也为此欣喜。

 

他自己起床。

选择适当的穿搭。

收敛言行。

终于亲手调制出类似特制饮品的那天。

他突然意识到，

好像.........

没有Jeeves也可以。

开心吗？

没有开心，只有失落。

他更想那个不经他同意扔掉他心爱牛仔帽的混蛋了。

还有两人一起共度的那些无忧无虑的日子。

与Jeeves稍微相关的事物都会刺痛他的神经。

比如某句与当年某个时刻重叠的话语。

某种与曾经某个场景相似的气味。

某个擦身而过的宽阔背影。

某位戴着小圆帽的男仆。

放在桌上的托盘。

深灰蓝色瞳孔。

点燃的雪茄。

黑色短发。

领结。

……………………………

……………………………

他。

又想多了。

Bertie笑着摇头，翻了一页书。

 

爱情小说里经常会有某种桥段。

说男主/女主失去了自己的爱人，往往会爱上长相相似的其他人。

所谓替身。

Bertie看到就会皱眉。

完全无法理解。

就只是长差不多啊？为什么会爱上？

这不合理。

在自己也失去了之后，他终于意识到原因。

当对方留在你世界里的东西少的仅剩那么几样的时候。

即使他当年胸前佩戴过的一枝花，

承载的感情多了，

花也像人。

 

他也经常回想起过去的一天。

Bertie拿着烟。

Jeeves倾身为他点上。

“呐，Jeeves，你说，你，我，这样，我们会一直这么下去吧？”

Bertie蹭了蹭，让自己的背脊完全陷在沙发里。

“我认为会，且衷心希望如此，先生。”

Jeeves坚定地微笑着。

Bertie笑着递过一支烟，他借着Bertie的烟点上了，放进自己嘴里。

那时的亲密一如梦境。

 

Jeeves你就是个骗子。

四下无人，Bertie捏折了手里的烟，心疼的没法呼吸。

一边抽气一边掉泪。

你说谎。

 

Bertie梦到过许多人。

偏偏在那之后没有梦见过他。

天知道他有多想再见他一面。

也许是圣诞夜的认真祈求真的灵验了。

之后偶尔也会在梦中相遇。

在纷繁杂乱的事物和人们之间，

Jeeves总会出现在最不起眼的一角。

恍惚间觉得是他，再回头仔细看便消失不见。

Bertie醒来。

梦残留在心中的余味。

欣喜，不舍，失落，悲伤。

像是冬日里哈出的一口热气，又像溺水者沉没后吐出的最后一个气泡。

空虚消散。

他伸手，

却够不到任何，

也残留不下任何。

即使这样，能梦见他，

他已万分感激。

 

Bertie又一次从梦中醒来。

再也没能睡着。

到客厅点了灯，给自己泡了茶。

一整杯灌下去整个人才有了点温度。

小说翻了两页就看不下了，干脆给Ean留字条，天刚蒙蒙亮就出了门。

俱乐部什么的，也都是没开的。

倒是有些刚结束一夜疯狂的人，嘴里卡壳绊蒜，腿上也卡壳绊蒜，在街上歪歪扭扭地走着。

Bertie小心地避开他们，转了个弯，走到稍微僻静的小路上。

 

路灯还开着。

已经能看出是个晴天，尚有些昏暗的天空中有几朵卷积云。

有微风，不是很冷。

树叶细碎的响动。

隐约有蓝铃花的香气。

Jeeves停在离他两步远的地方，

咬着唇，

露出一个有些为难又真切的微笑。

 

话语一句句在Bertie在脑中浮现。

又一句句消散。

 

我好想你。

 

我爱你。

 

 

对不起。

 

 

 

“Hey................”

他颤抖着微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 写得时候被情绪带着走了，还是遗落了一些能让故事更完整的东西。  
> 构思的漫长时间里，我也在考虑。  
> 是否是Bertie并不意味着太多，才会被抛下。  
> 毕竟现实考虑，两人实在相差太多。  
> 主仆关系怎么都好说，上升到情感层面，只要不断往上增加筹码，总会有天不再平衡。
> 
> 比较喜欢一个朋友的想法。  
> 她认为Jeeves不是不在乎他，反而是因为很在乎，面对他的真心时才无法说谎。  
> 没有拖泥带水，做了正确的选择，决绝地离开了。  
> 真心对真心，只是一个喜欢上了，一个没有而已。  
> 拖下去，只会让场面更难看。  
> 从某种角度来说，Jeeves尽到了最后的责任。
> 
> 两人对对方的影响其实在文里也有表现，但可能太过深藏，不易察觉。  
> Jeeves总是公式化的，在剧里书里几乎不表露自己真正内心，笑都笑成一个模样。  
> 不应允无把握的事情。  
> 文中有意也好无意也罢，他让Bertie看见了他很多真情流露的地方。  
> 离开时的没法直视，再见时的别扭笑意。  
> 他是答应过Bertie一直在一起的。  
> 要我来说，他其实对Bertie也是有所期待的。  
> 也是被吸引着的。  
> 毕竟他是个有golden heart的男人。  
> Jeeves也不想他为了自己委曲求全，失去自我。  
> 再说Jeeves，他自己可能都没有意识到，Bertie让他变得柔软了。
> 
> Bertie，在他离开之后，几乎被悲痛冲垮。  
> 虽然艰难，虽然痛苦，他仍是凭借一己之力，从泥潭里冒出了头。  
> 就即使说只是遍体鳞伤地向前爬着，也是前进了。  
> 过去的傻白甜褪去，他的内核也依旧是善良而温柔的。  
> 再说他的隐忍，坚韧，甚至是后来的处事方法。  
> 多半也是受到了Jeeves多年潜移默化的影响。  
> 他是很单纯的人，没有那些弯弯绕。  
> 有朝一日竟学会了在周遭烂事中安然自若，来去自如。  
> 能让他成长至此的人，又会是谁呢(笑
> 
> 两个人，不管是在一起时，还是离开后，  
> 都让对方变成了更好，更完整的人。  
> 我想这可能才是所谓救赎。  
> 他们也许直到此生终了都不会结成伴侣。  
> 但我想维系在他们之间的，确实是爱情(笑
> 
> 最后的部分，也是我个人的小小私心。  
> 经年累月之后，他们应得一次再见的机会。  
> 至于二位接下来的路怎么走，也是我笔力所不能及之处了。  
> 我希望他们能好好的。  
> 也希望这些话能多少抚慰到因文章而感到难过压抑的小可爱们吧。  
> You also deserve better.
> 
>  
> 
> 还有个SY发了之后，给别的妹子的回复，也删一删粘在这里
> 
>  
> 
> 写这篇的时候，我其实没有过于深想  
> 简单来说  
> 没啥意思hhhhhh  
> 只是将某时感受到的悲伤和绝望一并放出  
> 让它们肆意流淌而已  
> 朋友看了说，情绪大于内容  
> 潮水一般的窒息感和绝望感  
> 我是认同且骄傲的(笑
> 
> 所以谈到情节  
> Jeeves为什么走  
> 他们的关系究竟如何  
> 即使是我笔下的他们  
> 我也是想不通透的  
> 不比读到这篇文章的大家好到哪去  
> 明确的只有一点  
> 少爷表白，管家走了  
> 如是而已
> 
> 因而有了后记  
> 本心来讲，我是不忍心这么对他们的  
> 之前一篇也是  
> 一边写一边哭  
> 写完最后几句差点哭傻了(笑  
> 发完一天，看到有姑娘很难过  
> 于是在后记里玩命找补  
> 希望不只是自我安慰
> 
> 确实疼痛  
> 曾经朋友住院，躺了很久  
> 第一次下床，双腿已经支撑不住身体  
> 完全无法行走  
> 有Jeeves在的日子，少爷过得太顺遂了  
> 一但失去，他过得会比未曾拥有时苦难的多  
> 理想化来考虑，你好我好，大家开开心心永远在一起  
> 但凡现实一点，少爷过于天真，总有天要学着长大  
> 只是文里让Jeeves直接给他扔水里了(笑
> 
> 确实就像你说的  
> 暧昧才是残忍，感情也复杂  
> 文中Jeeves戏份实在太少  
> 说是爱情自己可能偶尔都觉得是在YY  
> 书和剧却是有定数的  
> 就这样看完感受也不尽相同  
> 如果说我的看法的话  
> 我是宁可相信他们是共享甜美爱情的(笑  
> 毕竟我喜欢童话  
> 那个年代，也许性别，地位都会是不小阻碍  
> 但如果真有心，Jeeves一定能护Bertie周全  
> 两个人最大的阻碍还是在他们自己  
> 想得开，想不开  
> 感情真到了  
> 就只是一念之差而已


End file.
